Ruler4
A dedicated head of the Franklin system of government, Ruler4 has always been known as a kind individual who takes special care to listen to the requests of his people. Childhood *Ruler4 was born in the Reisburg region of the nation Franklin to the Hetzel royal family. Born with the name Fredrick Hetzel much of his youth was spent studying diplomacy and politics. Fredrick particularly enjoyed the woods around his family's palace and they reminded him of the peace that the nation of Franklin and his family had seen for many years before his time. Fredrick's father, Albrecht Hetzel, also known as Ruler3, was a kind father towards Fredrick and became not only a father, but also a mentor towards Fredrick. Instructing him not only in how to run a country, he also taught his son the fundamentals of being a good Ruler of Franklin. Death of Ruler3 *In 1940, Albrecht Hetzel died from unknown complications leaving the throne to his son Fredrick Hetzel, now Ruler4. Distraught over the death of his beloved father and mentor, Fredrick Hetzel suffered from several months of depression before he was officially ready to assume the position of Ruler4. The nation of Franklin was prosperous under the direction of Ruler3 and the people were also upset by the news of the death of the great monarch. In his memory, Fredrick erected a monument outside the palace, visible from miles around. The Rule of Ruler4 *In the years after the death of Ruler3 there was much political turmoil; the peace that had inhabited the land for decades had left with the death of Ruler3. Most of the people were concerned with the age of Ruler4; twenty years, they argued, did not give Fredrick the proper experience to run a country. The monarchy of Ruler4 can has been classified into specific time periods: The Dim Era *The Dim Era of the Ruler4 monarchy has been classified by some scholars as the "Dissension Period." This was the time when the light of Ruler3 began to fade at the beginning of the Ruler4 monarchy. Many in the government felt that Ruler4 was too young to rule all of Franklin and therefore began to conspire against him in a plot to take over the government. It was also at this time that Ruler4 decided that it was necessary to gain allies in case of an upcoming war where Franklin, a very weak military power, would need protection. Several alliances requested that Ruler4 and the nation of Franklin join their alliance, but in the end the Neutral Destruction Network won Ruler4 over with their offer of monetary donations; in 1943 he signed the papers and agreed to work within the alliance. Many were outraged at this agreement due to the fact that Franklin had always been a peaceful and and the fact that the NDN was an aggressive alliance only made his advisers and other government officials plot against him more. The Dark Era *In 1945, the Neutral Destruction Network fell to outside invasion and many of the conspirators believed that this would be the opportune time to oust Ruler4. Forcing Ruler4 to sign abdication papers, the conspirators successfully managed to take a hold of the country. With their own plans, the nation of Franklin was steered with the greedy hands of the conspirators to attack one of it's weaker and peaceful nations. Using what military the nation of Franklin had, the group of conspirators attacked the smaller neighboring nation of Glickstenburg with full force. It was the conspirator's thoughts that through the use of military power, the nation of Franklin could remain peaceful by taking out neighboring "threats" that surrounded the nation. Ruler4, in hiding from the conspirators and their followers, had seen how Franklin was quickly being led down the wrong path, farther away from the peace that he had once known. Gathering his loyal supporters, he planned a large scale attack to regain the throne and rule of Franklin. The Government War *Unknowingly the conspirators had weakened Franklin's military through their campaign throughout the surrounding area, leaving the nation vulnerable and unprotected for an attack. Ruler4 decided that it would be best to go for the Capitol of Franklin where he would force the conspirators to step down at gun point and reclaim the Franklin throne for himself and the Franklin people. Utilizing some the the tanks that he stole from a small Franklin armored cavalry division, Ruler4 and his supporters made a surprise attack on the unprepared capitol in 1950 and effectively started and ended The Government War on the same day; he forced the conspirators to surrender and once again claimed control of the throne of Franklin for the Hetzel Family and the people of Franklin. The Reformation Era *As soon as Ruler4 Fredrick reclaimed the throne of Franklin, he knew that he did not want to make the mistakes that he made in the past. Wishing to return the country back to the peaceful days of years gone by and retie the country to it's iconic American figure of who the country was founded for in 1779 (Benjamin Franklin), Ruler4 summoned some of his most trusted advisers and others and decided that it would be best for the nation to create a Constitutional Monarchy which would allow the voice of the people to be heard, and allow the Hetzel Family to retain some control on the government. On July 4th 1952, the new government was established along with the creation of a new flag. The Golden Era *Seeking out new allies for the newly formed government Ruler4 saw it in the best interests of the country to align Franklin with those in the Orange Defense Network. The nations in this alliance held the same basic principles as Ruler4 and not to mention all were polite and worked well together. It was at this time that that Franklin entered its "Golden Era." Under the Direction of Ruler4 Franklin prospered like never before and again peace and stability returned to Franklin. This has caused some citizens of Franklin rejoice in saying that Ruler4 has surpassed his father Albrecht Hetzel, Ruler3, in greatness. Work Within the Orange Defense Network *Throughout his time in the Orange Defense Network, Ruler4 strives to help the alliance in anyway possible. It is his belief that through his help, the ODN can continue to be a shining beacon of light just like the great nation of Franklin. As ambassador to the NADC alliance from the ODN, Ruler4 has used a good portion of his diplomatic skills here and elsewhere to represent the ODN well. While he continues to rule Franklin diligently and tactfully, Ruler4 has shown signs that he will be working within the ODN for a some time to come. Category:Franklin